


Contact

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [15]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: An intimate moment in the common room between Lucy and Flynn.





	Contact

Lucy let out a sigh.

She lowered her gaze to his chest, one of her hands touching it delicately. Her cheeks were burning red and she could feel her nipples tight. His hand between her legs, under the layers of clothing, fingers pumping in and out of her as she struggled to be as quiet as she could because they certainly shouldn’t be doing this on the couch, on the common room.

“Flynn…” she whispered, eyes met his for an instant, her pupils dark with lust, cheeks pink with arousal.

She gasped when his thumb began rubbing against her clitoris. Her hand pulling at his shirt.

“The sofa, we can’t ruin the sofa” Lucy muttered.

Flynn kissed her forehead then moved his lips down close to her ear, his voice hoarse when he spoke. “I’ll get you to bed later, now…”

She felt his ministrations intensify.

Her mind went blank and her body arched towards his touch as she felt her walls contract around his fingers. His lips pressed against her forehead.

And once back down she kissed his jaw.

“Do you trust your legs?” he asked.

“No” she muttered in response, blushing.

Garcia got up, helped her into his arms, made sure she had her legs tight around him and carried her to his bedroom. Their movie session forgotten.


End file.
